


Hillbilly Hell

by Madame_Tentacle



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, and if anyone else wanted more of these kids from TLR, but I had a lot of fun writing them and some peak dark comedy to be expected, hopefully this gets the job done!, this is just oc dumping zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tentacle/pseuds/Madame_Tentacle
Summary: A collection of one shots centering around my Temple Gate oc's: Paige, Seth, and Otis from my Outlast fic, "The Lord Rejoices". Most of them are light-hearted, but that may change. Also possibility for other Temple Gate oc's to make appearances. Also some canon characters may appear, but I'll tag them as they show up.





	1. Sermon Callout

The dawn of spring brought a gentle sunlight. It streamed through the stained glass windows, enveloping Otis like a blanket, weighing on his eyelids.

If he weren’t fortunate enough to be in the back pew, far from Knoth’s eye, he’d have attempted fighting the drowsiness. With his family enraptured in the morning sermon, Otis closed his eyes. 

For several minutes, he welcomed the sleep that evaded him, failing to notice as Knoth stepped from the pulpit to walk the aisle. 

“Now if we are to stand against The Enemy, we must think ourselves as soldiers in the army of Christ and come together. For one soldier may seem as insignificant as a grain of sand, but when brought together, they create an expanse that stretches across the sea. Thus, we must all look inside ourselves and think, ‘What can I do for my town?’” He stopped beside Otis and raised his voice. “Now I’m not going to name any names!”

Otis jolted awake to find Knoth staring him down.

“But I have reason to believe that there are some people in Temple Gate who fall victim to the demon named sloth and shirk their duties to our sanctuary!”

The entire congregation turned towards Otis.

“They turn their ears from the gospel, thinking their knowledge is their own when it takes a lifetime to understand His teachings!” Knoth tsked and shook his head. “Pray for these individuals, my children. For such behavior is an affront to Jesus and brings great shame to Temple Gate!” 

Otis kept a glare up for the remainder of the message, even when the congregation bowed in prayer. He only stopped when Marta approached him after the closing hymn.

"I'll keep you in my prayers tonight," she said with too much sincerity for Otis not to sigh.


	2. Until Sundown

The summer sun beat down on Otis, peeling the skin at his nose and baking his hair. His throat ran dry from his earlier attempts to flee, but blasphemous behavior sentenced him to the platform in the town square.

“Until sundown,” Knoth said after hanging a wooden sign around him. 

None were to look nor speak to Otis through his sentence. Most of the testament obediently averted their eyes and lowered their tones when passing, but Paige approached him amidst her daily errands.

“Little shit,” she read off the wooden sign. The letters had been scrawled in red paint large enough to be seen from afar. “That’s a new one.”

“Better than ‘affront to Jesus’,” Otis said.

“So what did you do this time?”

“I looked Knoth in the eye when I threw my gospel in the lake,” he replied.

Paige shook her head. “What other outcome were you expecting?”

When Otis only shrugged, Paige dug into her basket for a freshly baked roll. “Try to make it last. I have no doubt you’re going to be there for a while after a stunt like that.”

“Until sundown.”

An hour later, the sun would reach its highest point and temperature. Enough to send the more sensitive of the testament into a fainting spell. “Then you’re going to need this.” Paige removed her sunhat and stood on her tiptoes to plop it on his head.

“Thanks.”

After scanning the square, Paige pulled a final item from her basket--a small flask of water. “You have room on you?”

Otis shoved his hands in his empty pockets. “I’ll make it work.”

“You didn’t get this from me.” Paige passed him the flask. She turned and stormed off before Otis could thank her.


End file.
